


Командировочные в кассе

by Amiram



Series: Командировочный хэнвин [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: Утром Гэвин проснулся первым, дернулся спросонья под тяжелой, прижавшей его рукой и замер. Сердце за секунды набрало быстрый темп и теперь гулко колотилось в груди. Все, что произошло накануне, встало перед ним в своей охрененной красоте.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Командировочный хэнвин [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Гэвин всегда любил командировки, жаль только, что выпадало их при его работе немного.  
Ну а что, интересно же: сгонять в другой город и показать «крутого копа из Детройта», увидеть новых людей и, как обычно получалось, подействовать им на нервы.  
Он не специально, выходило это само собой, и ему, в общем-то, нравилось. Особенно когда у местных хватало чувства юмора, и в конце командировки они пусть с облегчением, но смеялись, провожая его домой.  
Ну а за проведенные в незнакомом городе дни он успевал и по красивым местам пробежаться, и выкроить время, чтобы вечерком зависнуть в каком-нибудь интересном тематическом месте. Ну и… иногда, прямо перед отъездом, удавалось развлечься по-серьезному.  
Жаль конечно, что перепадало ему такое раза два в год, хотя все в департаменте знали — Рид сгонять в другой город не откажется, он птичка свободная. 

А вот чего он не любил, так это командировки в паре. Ну серьезно, на хрена?  
Он так Фаулера и спросил, когда тот вызвал его к себе, подвинул документы и билет, и сообщил, что поедет Гэвин не один.  
— Какого, б… — он споткнулся на мате, но упрямо продолжил: — хрена?  
— Я из своего кабинета съеду, Рид, если мне когда-нибудь придется с тобой еще и советоваться, как поступить. Тебе задание ясно? — Фаулер постучал пальцем по бумагам на столе.  
— Так точно, — вышло очень недовольно.  
— Вот и вперед. Андерсон тебя в аэропорту будет ждать.  
— Андерсон?! — Гэвин едва сдержался, чтоб не заорать. — Да с ним вон Коннора бы и отправили, ну что за!..  
— У меня ты записан, как прима балета, чтоб по командировкам мотаться, вот и мотай давай. Три дня оплачены, остальное по необходимости. Ну, на месте разберетесь. — Гэвин сжал зубы и документы, хотел еще что-то сказать, но Фаулер так зыркнул, что он подавился своим недовольством и, круто развернувшись, пошел к выходу. — Главный, как понимаешь, не ты.  
— Да уж не тупой, — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и попытался переупрямить доводчик и все-таки хлопнуть дверью.  
Не удалось.

***  
Андерсона в аэропорту не было. Сколько Гэвин ни оглядывался по сторонам, сколько ни топтался кругами, так его и не увидел, и уже обрадовался, что тот, наверное, не придет. То ли запил опять, то ли дружок кибернетический его не отпустил одного. А значит, командировка пройдет как обычно — получится выкроить время на прогулку или короткие, но яркие посиделки.  
Подумал, порадовался и бодро зашагал к стойке регистрации, закинув сумку на плечо, и отказываясь признавать, что, возможно… Ладно, это, конечно, невероятно, но его взбудоражила возможность съездить с Андерсоном. А вдруг было бы… интересно?  
Черт! Да нет, конечно!

— Сколько можно ждать, Рид, — прогудело за спиной, и Гэвин едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Рефлекс сработал — он крутанулся на каблуке и уже схватил незнакомца за руку и уперся локтем в плечо, но замер и медленно разжал пальцы.  
— Андерсон? — недоверчиво спросил он, оглядывая… незнакомца с ног до головы. — Ни хрена ты изменился за лето.

В массивных ботинках на толстой подошве и в темных джинсах. В черной кожаной куртке — вроде бы знакомой, кстати, — и с аккуратно подстриженной бородой Андерсон был на себя не похож.  
Обычного себя, а вот прошлого… — Гэвин подавил вздох, — он напоминал изрядно.  
— Ха, а куртка-то Фаулера! — вырвалось у него наконец, когда уже и Андерсон поджал губы от его красноречивого молчания.  
— Иди ты, Рид, — пробурчал Андерсон и хотел уже растрепать себе волосы, но неловко остановился на середине движения и просто потер шею под воротником.  
— А что, неплохо подготовился. Ты давай, выпрямись, что ли, — усмехнулся Гэвин, чувствуя, как выбитая поначалу из-под ног земля постепенно возвращается под подошвы. — Если ты собрался работать «под прикрытием», то хоть не лажай, отыгрывай уверенного говнюка-наркоторговца, а не себя обычного.  
— Заткнись уже, — прошипел тут же налившийся гневом Андерсон, но плечи расправил и, пихнув Гэвина — словно невзначай, — зашагал на регистрацию, легко раздвигая толпу.

В самолете почему-то накатило, и Гэвин, закрыв глаза и делая вид, что дремлет, то и дело поглядывал на «нового» Андерсона и позволял себе вспомнить его массивную фигуру из прошлого. Того еще, не сломанного, иногда веселого, иногда серьезного, но всегда уверенного и стойкого.  
Стойкого… Гэвин в очередной раз приоткрыл глаза и мельком глянул на Андерсона.  
— Чего тебе, Рид? — спросил тот устало. — Ты же, блядь, дырку во мне просверлишь. Чего пялишься?  
У Гэвина сердце глухо стукнуло в груди, но он только насмешливо хмыкнул.  
— Да вот, думаю, ты ли это. Или тебя подменили? Или кибернетический разум тебя перепрограммировал?  
— Ага, чип в зад сунул, — раздраженно отбил Андерсон, и Гэвин буквально хрюкнул — подавился смехом. — Ты, вместо того, чтоб дурью маяться, дело бы пролистал.  
— Чего его листать? Я и так все знаю, на склероз не жалуюсь. Но если тебе надо, старик, я могу напомнить.  
— Ой, да ну тебя на хрен, — раздраженно махнул тот рукой. — Но смотри, если дело мне завалишь…  
— Ты охренел? — Гэвин вдруг полыхнул злостью, даже кровь в лицо бросилась. — Уж кто бы говорил про проебы!  
— А ты на мои не смотри! — так же зло, но тихо прошипел Андерсон. — Я за них сам отвечу, понял?  
— Хотелось бы верить! А то, знаешь, опыт подсказывает, что тебя и прикроют, когда надо! — Гэвин и сам не понял, с чего его так накрыло, но противиться бурлящей в крови злости не мог.  
— Что ты лезешь не в свое дело, Рид? Общих дел у нас не было, тебя я за все эти прОклятые годы никогда не подводил, так чего тебе неймется? — Андерсон почти навалился на сидящего у иллюминатора Гэвина — у того внутри ухнуло, словно он в воздушную яму провалился, — и даже сгреб пятерней его за куртку. — Какого хрена ты мне в лицо тычешь? Или слишком пристально за мной следил? С хера бы? Надеялся, что я вылечу, а ты меня заменишь? Так злоебучим характером звания не заслуживают, их зарабатывают!  
— А ты, блядь, на меня не дави! — Гэвин схватил Хэнка… Андерсона за руку и силой рванул ее от своего ворота — едва не затрещало. — Никто на твое место не метил, совсем ебнулся, что ли? Если ты не замечал вокруг ничего, и тех, кому не все равно, тоже не видел… — он осекся, захлопнул рот и глубоко вздохнул, глядя в меняющие выражение глаза. — Слушай, не то место для разговоров. Да и не нужны они тебе, есть уж с кем поговорить-то. Все, отвали и забей!

Андерсон, еще посверлив его нечитаемым, очень странным взглядом, разжал, наконец, пальцы и откинулся в кресле, вытянул ноги.

— Ни хрена я, Рид, вокруг не видел. Ни хрена, — сказал он позже.  
Гэвин только дыхание затаил. А потом буркнул, глядя на облака в иллюминаторе:  
— Да я… знаю. Извини. 

***  
В аэропорту, по прибытии на место, Андерсона словно подменили. Он выпрямился во весь рост, поднял голову и расправил плечи. Гэвин вдруг осознал, что он намного ниже, и тут же задрал нос, но Андерсон глянул насмешливо и без размаха жестко кинул в него своей сумкой.  
— Охренел? — просипел Гэвин, поймав ее животом, и уже собрался поорать и кинуть сумку обратно, но Андерсон прошипел, почти не двигая губами:  
— Нас проверять будут, идиот! И до записей с камер доберутся. Так что тащи давай.  
— Я что, шестерка, что ли? — пробурчал Гэвин недовольно, выдвинул челюсть и, повесив чертову сумку на другое плечо, пошел следом к стоянке.  
— Ты пока шестерка, но идешь на повышение, — оскалился Андерсон самодовольно и нагло, потом достал телефон и промотал там что-то. — Ищи пункт проката, я машину еще в Детройте заказал.  
— Ух ты! И не такси?  
— Такси нам не по статусу.  
— Ладно. А поведу тоже я? Как послушный шофер?  
Андерсон вдруг поднял светлые — Гэвин в момент поразился, какие они прозрачные, — глаза и поймал Гэвина на крючок взгляда.  
— Как очень послушный, понял? Кто орал, что не завалит операцию?  
Гэвин сглотнул.  
— А кто сказал, что послушные шестерки идут на повышение? Неудачники и сосунки никому не нужны, — растянул он наконец губы в усмешке и, отвернувшись, огляделся — и где этот хренов прокат?  
А когда целенаправленно потопал в сторону ярко-зеленой вывески, то услышал, как смеется позади него Андерсон.  
И едва удержался, чтоб не показать ему средний палец. Но вот это для шестерки было бы перебор, это точно.

Отель тоже был уже заказан, и Гэвин, следуя заданному маршруту, поглядывал иногда на сидящего рядом Андерсона.  
— А с местными когда свяжемся? — спросил он, остановившись на красный.  
— Как заселимся, так и свяжемся. По телефону. Вон, у маркета притормози, я одноразовый как раз и куплю.  
Гэвин промолчал и только губу закусил, а потом сделал, как было велено, зато когда Андерсон вернулся, крутя в руках бутылку с водой, и довольно поерзал на сиденье, подставляясь под теплые потоки воздуха, повернулся и зло спросил:  
— Ну и что за нахрен?  
— Как информативно. А теперь по-человечески излагай.  
— Что нахрен за тупое издевательство? Ты думаешь, я поверю во всю эту идиотскую придумку? Свенсон наш не совсем уж мелочевка, но и не криминальный босс, просто торгаш! Ты что мне мозги паришь, Андерсон?  
Тот лишь посмотрел непонимающе.  
— О чем ты, Рид? Все правда.  
— Хрен там ночевал! — почти заорал заведенный Гэвин. — Колись, что за хрень!  
Андерсон с правдивым лицом посмотрел на него еще секунду, а потом заржал, как идиот, во весь голос.

— Ладно, ладно, раскусил, — сказал он, все еще смеясь и явно не желая замечать, как свирепеет Гэвин. — Да, пошутил я, обычная у нас командировка, расслабь булки. Ох, видел бы ты свое лицо!  
И он снова засмеялся, вытирая глаза.  
— Я сейчас как въебу, и не посмотрю, что ты начальство! — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы. — И как тебе в голову только пришло? Кибернетик твой плохому тебя учит.  
— Кибернетика не трогай, он не твоя забота, — сказал Андерсон вроде и смеясь еще, но очень твердо. — А с шуткой я не смог удержаться — ты сам мне и подсказал, когда предположил работу под прикрытием. Ну как я мог отказаться? — он развел руками. — Ты охрененно выглядел в роли шестерки и сосунка! Да ты веди давай. Долго еще стоять будем?  
Гэвин раздраженно цыкнул и завел мотор.  
— Показал бы я, какой я сосунок, — пробормотал он себе под нос и коротко глянул.  
Усмешка Андерсона была настолько глумливой, что Гэвина вдруг жаром окатило. В смысле, показал, какой он… сосунок?..  
Он только надеялся, что морду красным не залило, а то вышло бы глупо.

— Ну тогда на хрена ты переоделся для работы? — спросил он позже, недоумевая. — Что я еще мог подумать?  
— Это не переодевание, — буркнул вдруг Андерсон смущенно. — Это я имидж сменить решил.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Что сменить? Имидж? Ты?  
— А что тебя удивляет? — возмутился Андерсон и пригладил волосы. — Имею право!  
— Да кто ж спорит! Хоть глаза отдохнут, ты же выкинул гавайки?  
— Не выкинул! — огрызнулся Андерсон. — Еще к лету новых прикуплю!  
— О, это ты напугал, да!  
И Гэвин лихо вошел в поворот. Настроение, несмотря на тупую шутку, поползло вверх. 

***  
Местного лейтенанта Андерсон вызвонил по дороге, и они встретились с ним в закрытой зоне на фудкорте торгового центра.  
— А почему тут? — спросил Гэвин, швыряя сумку на скамейку под искусственной пальмой.  
— Чтоб информация не утекла, — недоброжелательно взглянул на него местный.  
— Ого! Крысы завелись? — впился в него взглядом Гэвин.  
Тот лишь болезненно поморщился и обратил все свое внимание на Андерсона.

А тот и рад был.  
Видимо, с лейтенантом этим — Пирсоном, кажется, — они были знакомы, потому что тут же спелись и буквально на салфетке составили примерный план, обговорили детали. Гэвин только головой кивал. Он, в принципе, был согласен, что все толково, но бесило, что банально не успевал слово вставить.  
Соображал, рот открывал, но Андерсон уже говорил те же самые слова, а местный вовсю кивал и дополнял. Опять же, пока Гэвин только собирался.  
Поэтому и в машину он сел совсем уж мрачным.  
— Не переживай, — каким-то непостижимым образом уловил его настроение Андерсон. — Все ты соображаешь, просто я этого чудика сто лет знаю, мы с ним хорошо еще тогда сработались.  
— Да мне похрен! — выпалил Гэвин. — И утешения свои сунь…  
— Да плевал я на утешения, — перебил его Андерсон резко. — Не будь мудилой, Рид! Принимай чужие слова нормально, а не как истеричка, королева драмы.  
— Да вот тебя спросить забыл, — только и нашел, что ответить сдувшийся Гэвин.  
Вроде и правильно все Андерсон сказал, но… пошел он!

— Ладно, — Гэвин решил быть очень покладистым. — И что, серьезно думаете, что за два дня управимся?  
— А что? У Пирсона все зацепки есть, он проследил, что товар прибыл еще неделю назад, так что на закупку нам хватит. Сегодня ночью прошвырнемся по адресочкам, завтра-послезавтра будем брать. И домой.  
— Пиздец! — совершенно искренне сказал Гэвин. — Галопом, блядь!  
— А ты что, по музеям собирался? — Андерсон выбрался из машины на стоянке отеля и вытащил с заднего свою сумку. И гэвиновскую тоже. — Придется притушить любовь к искусству.  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Гэвин, — придется.  
Он окончательно понял, что обычная его культурная программа накрылась. 

— Так, а номера нормального не было, что ли? — снова взвился он, увидев, что им забронировали.  
Андерсон с ним вместе оглядел тесный номер с двумя комнатами. Одна вроде как гостиная, другая спальня. И вот в ней стояло две кровати: одна здоровая и удобная даже на вид, а вторая — мелкая приткнувшаяся к стене кровать на одного.  
— Зато ванных две, — пожал Андерсон плечами.  
— Охренеть утешение. Так, я сплю на большой, а тебе и эта, — он пнул узкую кровать, — сойдет.  
— Шестеркам слова не давали, — осклабился Андерсон и взял со столика спички с логотипом отеля. — Жребий! Короткая спичка — большая кровать.  
— Ни хрена подобного! — возмутился было Гэвин, но все же, когда Андерсон сунул ему под нос руку с двумя торчащими спичечными головками между пальцев, выругался и, подумав, схватил одну и потащил на себя.  
И выматерился во весь голос, потому что спичку он вытянул длинную.  
Андерсон только довольно засмеялся и кинул свою сумку на свою уже кровать.  
— Чур, на моей не валяться, — сказал он со смехом.  
— Да и на хрен мне не надо! — Гэвин очень постарался сказать это и пожать плечами так, чтобы Андерсон поверил, но разочарование, буквально исказившее его лицо, стоило ему сесть на свою кровать, заставило Андерсона захохотать еще сильнее.  
Эта зараза оказалась жесткой, как старая подметка!

До выхода было еще время поесть и отдохнуть, и Гэвин, доверив заказ Андерсону, скинул ботинки и улегся на свою кровать. Поерзал, укладываясь удобнее — хотя на этой доске это было нереально, — закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.  
И вот тогда в голову полезло!  
Сначала, конечно, поогорчался, что программа развлечений сильно урезается, хотя на какой-нибудь оригинальный бар он пару часов выкроит. Ну и это неплохо, потому что пока командировка ему даже нравилась.  
Присмирев и с ужасом ловя себя на каком-то странном томлении, он понял, что залипает на этого нового-старого Андерсона. На его манеру говорить так, словно такого и быть не может, чтоб его не послушались. На рост и осанку, на разворот плеч. На тупой юмор. Да даже на общую тучность и тяжеловесность фигуры он залип, стоило только представить…  
Ведь он же представлял себе раньше… всякое. Когда Андерсон, чуть потускневший после развода, но все такой же горящий и горячий, носился за преступниками и не отказывал коллеге в небольших советах и помощи по делу. И кто знает, что могло бы у них получиться, будь у Гэвина время, но… обстоятельства так сложились, что ни хрена не сложилось.

Гэвин вообще не хотел загоняться — было да сплыло, — поэтому с радостью вскочил с ложа пыток, услышав стук в дверь.  
— Я открою! — взвился он и охнул, схватился за ноющий бок под удивленным взглядом Андерсона.

А через полтора часа им позвонил Пирсон, и думать больше времени не осталось — поехали по точкам.  
Гэвин выбирал скинутые местным лейтенантом маршруты и знай себе рулил, а Андерсон то и дело указывал ему на какие-то мелкие детали и моменты, которые при их работе нельзя было пропустить. Вроде советов по поведению в среде дилеров и торчков.  
Первым порывом Гэвина было послать советчика на хрен, но он заткнул себя и слушал, запоминал. Потому что одно дело — сраться с человеком, не оправдавшим твои личные ожидания, и совсем другое — набираться опыта от детектива, который на этих делах карьеру сделал и готов делиться знаниями.

Так и проездили почти всю ночь, пока их не вывели на барыгу, который, вроде как, обещал завтра подогнать того, кто с ними об этом поговорит.  
— Да уж, — не стесняясь, зевнул Гэвин во весь рот, стараясь сильно не гнать к отелю по пустым улицам. — Заказать наркоту, это, конечно, пара пустяков. Как проспимся — всю сеть загребем!  
— Ой, да ничего странного, — тоже зевнул Андерсон, сползший по сиденью. — Свенсона из Детройта только-только погнали, вот он и не торопится светиться. Все завтра будет.  
— Поглядим, — сказал Гэвин глухо и припарковался.  
И что-то провозился в машине, ища в бардачке сигареты, а потом еще какое-то время пялился на Андерсона — тот четким силуэтом выделялся на фоне огней отеля.

«Поглядеть» пришлось немало.  
На третий вечер, когда им снова стали лить воду в уши, Андерсон не выдержал.  
— Ну ка, тряхни его! — кивнул он на очередного «разводящего», и Гэвин, не обидевшись на приказной тон, тряхнул его, да так, что у шестерки зубы лязгнули. — Передай боссу: или завтра договариваемся насчет товара, или на хрен пошли и ты, и босс твой! Понял? — прорычал Андерсон в побелевшее лицо. — А теперь пшел отсюда!  
И Гэвин с огромным удовольствием толкнул шестерку в сторону двери из полупустого темного бара, в котором они заседали на этот, третий вечер.  
— И что дальше?  
— Сидим, ждем, — пожал Андерсон плечами и покрутил бутылку пива, которое так и не пригубил. — Если эти говнюки не раздуплятся, будем брать так, вслепую. А то информация по делам о наркоте ручьем из полиции льется.  
— Хреновые тут дела, я смотрю, — Гэвин откинулся на диванчике. — У другана твоего, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд.  
— Бывало и лучше.

Позвонили им часа через полтора. Не было больше никаких связных и связующих, и поэтому договорились четко и быстро. И даже по цене сошлись беспроблемно — расценки тут были как везде, а на большую партию еще и скидка сработала.

— Охрененно! — выдохнул Гэвин и расслабился, притянул к себе холодную, только принесенную бутылку пива и вытянул ее в несколько долгих глотков.  
— Ты спятил, Рид? — опешил Андерсон. — Тебе еще вести.  
— На хрен. Никаких на сегодня машин и отелей. Я бухать, — и он со стуком поставил пустую бутылку на стол.  
— Ты что, сорвать операцию…  
Гэвин хлопнул рукой по столу так, что звякнуло.  
— Андерсон, не паникуй! Мне надо расслабиться и выпить, я три дня торчу с тобой в гребаном отеле, смотрю на твою рожу и никуда, блядь, не денешься! — он понизил голос. — Ты, может, привычный, а я на нервах. Пойду, выпью пару бутылок, развеюсь. А завтра с новыми силами, — он зачем-то поиграл бровями.  
— Не знал, что моя рожа так на тебя действует, — криво усмехнулся Андерсон и махнул рукой на открывшего было рот Гэвина. — Топай, хрен с тобой. Но если нажрешься…  
— Я ж не идиот, — насупился Гэвин и встал.  
Хотел еще что-то сказать — все же о роже действительно можно было и не так выразиться, — но передумал барахтаться в словах, бросил пару долларов на стол и пошел к выходу.

И бар подходящий нашел неподалеку — с низкими потолочными балками, темными панелями и сияющим огнями музыкальным аппаратом. И пиво было разливное и на вкус отличное — его из хромированных кранов разливал симпатичный бармен с рыжей бородой. И вечер, переходя в ночь, тянулся медленно и приятно — Гэвин сидел за столиком у стены и разглядывал многочисленных посетителей. Иногда кто-нибудь подходил к аппарату, кидал специальную монету и заказывал музыку. Черный диск винила выезжал из целого ряда таких же, как он, и, потрескивая на царапинах, звучала музыка. Пару раз заводные девчонки в ковбойских сапогах начинали танцевать, и Гэвин хлопал вместе со всеми.  
Все было классно.  
И все равно что-то царапало. 

Гэвин тянул пиво и никак не мог решить, стоило ему подкатить к Андерсону или лучше ну его на хрен. По здравому размышлению выходило, что на хрен! Тут не только прошлое наложилось, но и настоящее. Кибернетический дружок не даст ему, Гэвину, покоя, а постоянно оглядываться через плечо, не следит ли за ними крутой пластиковый детектив?  
Гэвин передернулся — такого не надо.  
А когда выпил достаточно, признался, что похрен ему и на прошлое, и на настоящее. И на Коннора с Фаулером. Дело было в том, что Гэвин просто ссал делать какие-то шаги.  
Откажет, в морду даст, высмеет. Да и как потом работать вместе? Андерсон все еще был его начальником, а если он коситься станет или, чего хуже, по службе подсекать…  
Гэвин вздохнул, допил очередной стакан и встал. Чуть пошатываясь побрел к стойке — там и выпить можно, и поговорить хоть с кем, а то мысли эти!

За стойкой уже сидело несколько человек, и Гэвин, выбрав свободное местечко, забрался на стул, заказал еще бокальчик и огляделся. В общем-то,завязать разговор для него никогда проблемой не было, вот и в этот раз не стал загоняться — с соседом слева разговорились быстро, да и тему словно сами находились. Тот тоже перестал оглядываться по сторонам, склонял голову, чтобы лучше слышать, и легко улыбался.  
И Гэвин, в приятном, тягучем опьянении, видел только его темные глаза, да еще чувствовал поглаживающую бедро чужую руку.  
— Не хочешь… — Джим… — или Джон? — сжал пальцы, — в туалет?  
«Подрочить?» — чуть не спросил Гэвин прямо и уже хотел кивнуть, как…  
Понял вдруг, что не хотел! Совсем не хотел никуда идти с этим симпатичным Джоном — или Джимом? — и не хотел дрочить в туалете по-быстрому. Пусть без обязательств и без претензий. Без проблем.  
Какого хрена? Он не хотел. 

Наверное, что-то в его глазах было такое, потому что Джек — кажется — поскучнел и отодвинулся. Гэвин даже захотел извиниться, но в этот момент тяжелая рука опустилась на его плечо и пригвоздила к стойке.  
— Сколько можно тебя искать, — недовольно сказал Андерсон. — Ты хоть телефон проверяй иногда.  
Гэвин раздраженно дернул плечом, потом похлопал по карманам и вытащил телефон.  
— Блядь, он на беззвучке, — он помахал им перед носом недовольного Андерсона. — Чего приперся?  
— Дела, — коротко сказал тот и дернул Гэвина за собой. — Прощайся, — он смерил Джека взглядом, — с другом и пошли.  
И Гэвин, который в другое время вызверился бы на все деньги, только плечами пожал.  
— Извини, дела, — сказал он, даже не заметив, когда с его бедра пропала чужая ладонь, заплатил за пиво и стал проталкиваться в сторону выхода вслед за возвышающимся над толпой Андерсоном.

На свежем воздухе его немного попустило, и он, выдыхая густые облачка пара, недовольно шаркал ногами, пока шел к припаркованному у обочины автомобилю.  
— Ну и что за спешка? — спросил, стекая на переднем сиденье поглубже и с наслаждением направляя на себя горячий воздух. — Вот же холодина.  
— Снег пойдет не сегодня-завтра, — хмуро ответил Андерсон, заводя. — Ты мне скажи, Рид, ты охренел вконец?  
— Чего это?! Я же сказал, что не буду надираться, я и не надрался! — сил на возмущение еще хватило.  
— Да я про дружка твоего! Ты что, трахаться надумал? У нас дело!  
— Подумаешь, подрочить на пару, — сконфуженно просипел Гэвин, а потом вскинулся: — Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается, понял?  
‒ В нерабочее время! — отрезал Андерсон, резко газуя. — А в командировке ты все время на работе! Мы уже и план составили, и карты мне Пирсон скинул, где, возможно, брать будем. Вместе с крысой сразу! А ты…  
— Да что я-то? — вызверился Гэвин. — Отвали, понял? План завтра покажешь, я не напился, даже не качает. А что хотел… — Гэвин вдруг вспомнил, что реально-то он и не хотел вообще, — или не хотел — ты этого знать не можешь, понял? Я и сам бы приехал через полчаса.  
— Или поехал трахаться не пойми с кем! — у Андерсона желваки заиграли.  
— Не твое хреново дело! — Гэвин экспрессивно выставил средний палец и почти ткнул им в Андерсона, а потом нахохлился и прикрыл глаза. — Отвали, папочка!  
И только через пару секунд осознал, что ляпнул, и его словно жаром опалило. По бедрам побежали мурашки, и он, выругавшись себе под нос еще раз, сел нормально — не хватало еще стояком тут светить.  
Посмотреть на Андерсона он так и не решился.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
— Жрать будешь? — спросил Андерсон мрачно, стоило им войти в номер.  
— Сначала в душ.  
Гэвин даже не глянул на стол, от которого вполне вкусно пахло и сразу прошел в ванную.  
— Эй, это моя, — крикнул было Андерсон, но он только плечом дернул.  
— Пошел ты!  
И непонятно было самому: на что разозлился? Ну увез его Андерсон пораньше, так наоборот хорошо, что избавил от объяснений с парнем из бара — хрен пойми, как зовут, — почему Гэвин такой кидала. Все легче.  
Может, потому, что Хэнк ущемлял его свободу? Так Гэвин и сам понимал, что они действительно на задании, и если ему дали возможность спокойно выпить и сбросить стресс, то тут только спасибо можно сказать.

Куртку он скинул где-то по дороге, подцепив лонгслив в пригоршню на спине, стянул его и, не глядя, бросил на пол в ванной. Туда же отправились и джинсы, и носки. А сам Гэвин, голый и какой-то вялый, уселся на унитаз и уперся локтями в колени.  
Кажется, намеревался серьезно подумать о чем-то, а умудрился задремать, и проснулся, когда рука соскользнула, и он чуть не вписался лбом то ли в собственные ноги, то ли вообще — если бы не удержался — в пол. Глупо.

Вода его взбодрила, и он стоял какое-то время, подняв голову и закрыв глаза, и ни о чем не думал, наслаждаясь теплыми струями.  
А потом перед ним неизвестно как возник Андерсон.   
В дурацкой футболке с кровавым названием какой-то древней группы, он посмотрел бы на Гэвина, как на придурка, сверху вниз, а потом без разговоров взялся за член. За член Гэвина, конечно.   
Вот теперь вечер стал получше!

Гэвин на волне отодвинул дверцу душа и поискал на полке. Шампунь и гель отбросил сразу — спасибо, имел глупость использовать в ранней юности, слизистая ему спасибо не сказала. Зато лосьон для тела подошел, и Гэвин, щедро выдавив на пальцы скользкую массу со сладким приторным запахом, провел между ягодиц и сначала легко, а потом сильнее надавил на анус.   
Дырка пропускала плохо — он давно не трахался, — но два пальца вошли один за другим, и он, прогнувшись, вдвинул их глубже, закусывая губы, чтобы не застонать, и уже представил, что ласкает его… 

— Рид, ты там утонул, что ли? — Андерсон шарахнул по двери кулаком. — Я помыться хочу!  
Гэвин так дернулся, что чуть не навернулся.  
— Ну и вали в другой душ, блядь! — крикнул он и с сожалением пальцы из задницы вытащил.   
Член, еще недавно заинтересованный, опал от разочарования, дырка чуть саднила, и удовольствия Гэвин больше не чувствовал.  
— Старею, блядь, что ли? — спросил он позже, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. А потом накрыл голову полотенцем и взъерошил волосы. — Дурацкая командировка…

Замотав бедра полотенцем, Гэвин выглянул из душа — Андерсона в спальне не было, в гостиной свет не горел, и он подумал, что тот еще в ванной. Сам Гэвин и трусы забыл, и футболку, поэтому, оглянувшись, быстро прошел к своей кровати и сунулся в сумку. Чистых боксеров не было, под руки то и дело лезли хрен знает как попавшие в сумку хипсы.   
И это, блядь, зимой! И как он собирался?  
Андерсон еще не объявился, и Гэвин, сбросив полотенце на пол, тряхнул хипсами так, что у самого яйца закачались, и быстренько их натянул.  
И не услышал, нет… загривком что-то почувствовал и обернулся. 

Андерсон стоял за дверью, в гостиной, и свет бра над кроватью слабо выхватывал из темноты разворот его плеч и руки с крупными ладонями, даже издалека твердый на вид выпуклый живот и крепкие длинные ноги. Горящий взгляд исподлобья. Торчащий из седой поросли волос на лобке наглый член, что нацелился Гэвину, кажется, прямо в лоб.

Гэвин переводил взгляд с члена на живот Андерсона, на его плечи, и боялся, черт, как же боялся встретиться с ним глазами. Сердце билось в груди часто и гулко, он сглотнул, и все же поднял глаза.  
Взгляд у Андерсона был жадный, упорный. Он, блядь, не спрашивал, он настаивал.   
А потом взял член в руку и двинул пару раз, так же не отводя взгляда. Темная головка то скрывалась в ладони, то выскальзывала наружу, и Гэвин хватанул воздух ртом, поперхнулся и почувствовал, как отчаянно дернулся в трусах собственный член. Кто-то затянул спираль его возбуждения, и в животе стало тепло.

У него, конечно, был выбор — он мог протянуть руку и захлопнуть перед Андерсоном дверь, мог послать его, мог просто сказать нет.  
Гэвин сглотнул и медленно повернулся к дверному проему спиной. И замер, каменея плечами, когда услышал тяжелые шаги.  
По спине волной прокатился мороз, когда Андерсон встал сзади, совсем близко, так, что Гэвин почувствовал тепло его тела. И член, мягко ткнувшийся в низко посаженные хипсы — кажется, как раз в видимую ложбинку между ягодицами.  
Жесткая ладонь легла ему на плечо, сдавила и потянула назад, и Гэвин поддался, прижался к горячей, заросшей волосами груди. А ладонь Андерсона уже скользнула ниже, на его грудь, погладила, сдавив, пластину мышц, мозолями прошлась по затвердевшему соску.

— Что, Рид, — Андерсон сказал это прямо в ухо, потом носом зарылся в короткие волосы на виске, потерся, дыша горячо и шумно, — подрочим друг другу?  
А сам, черт седой, прижался к заднице Гэвина своим стояком. Если бы у Гэвина мозги еще не стекли вниз, он бы поинтересовался, откуда такая прыть у старикана — лишь бы избежать все еще маячившей неловкости, — но язык опередил ссохшийся мозг, и он ляпнул:  
— Да я и в жопу дам.   
Андерсон стиснул его поперек груди так, что дыхалку сбил, одна из его рук — хрен знает, Гэвин уже не мог отслеживать, — тут же скользнула вниз, Андерсон большим пальцем провел по ложбинке между ягодиц, проскочил ниже, оттягивая хипсы, и ткнулся кончиком в сжатую дырку. И надавил, скотина.

Гэвин не смог сдержать стона, настолько быстрым было проникновение.  
— Сука, скользит! — восхищенно выдохнул ему в ухо Андерсон. — Ты уже поиграл с собой, что ли?  
— Поиграешь тут с тобой, — выдохнул Гэвин, изогнувшись.   
Андерсон протолкнул палец почти полностью и теперь поворачивал ладонь, снаружи гладя Гэвина по заднице, чуть царапая ее мозолями и сжимая пальцы, а внутри сгибал, зараза, и гладил, нежно гладил стенки и, кажется, задевал простату.  
А иначе, с чего бы члену Гэвина натянуть трусы и чуть не выскакивать из-под резинки, и истекать уже промочившими ткань каплями.   
— Я пиздец как не против с тобой поиграть, — сказал Андерсон хрипло и погладил Гэвина под яйцами.

А потом крепко сжал его под челюстью и повернул, насколько возможно, лицом к себе. Навис, уставился прямо в глаза, и Гэвин натурально поплыл, потому что светлая и прозрачная еще недавно радужка была теперь темной, грозовой, а в провале зрачка можно было на хрен потеряться.  
Ну, или потеряться от поцелуя, которого Гэвин никак не мог ожидать. Он был согласен на суровый трах, горячий перепихон, но не на… это.  
Вот только вырываться не стал — не смог.   
Губы у Андерсона были хоть твердыми, но на удивление гладкими, а язык наглым и требовательным — было жутко неудобно, но он сразу полез глубже, и Гэвину ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться и впустить его в рот. В голове зашумело, в груди потянуло чем-то… забытым, и он закрыл глаза.   
Он слишком давно ни с кем не целовался.

А потом Андерсон толкнулся членом ему в бедро, мазнул предэякулятом по коже и простонал прямо в рот:  
— Не могу я больше, Рид. Давай уже, ну?  
Вытащил палец, обведя мышцы по кругу на прощанье, и легко толкнул Гэвина на его кровать.  
Тот едва не упал, край матраса подсек его колени, и Гэвин неловко шлепнулся на локти. Завозился, но Андерсон уже навалился сверху, прижал, коленом растолкал бедра Гэвина в стороны, и потянул хипсы вниз.  
— Стой, да куда, — Гэвин задыхался от напора и плеснувшего в кровь возбуждения — слишком Андерсон был хорош, когда прижимал его к постели. — Дай сниму…  
— Да похрен, — рыкнул Андерсон, стянул трусы с приподнятых ягодиц и с оттяжкой шлепнул по нежной коже. — Да ты тут беленький, нежненький. И пахнешь сладко, как булочка. Впустишь меня?  
Гэвин застонал и ткнулся лбом в подушку, а сам протянул руку назад и схватил Андерсона за бок, потом повел ниже, и тот ткнулся горячим влажным членом ему в ладонь.   
— Пошел ты, идиот, — получилось только выдохнуть. — Хоть смазку возьми, — он жадно скользил пальцами по твердому толстому стволу, огладил крупную головку. — В сумке, она где-то там, — он дернул ногой.

А потом подождал, пока Андерсон порвал пакет и выдавил смазку себе на член и ему на дырку. И сунул потом, зараза, сразу два пальца — а его пальцы были побольше, чем у Гэвина.   
Но сам Гэвин только застонал и выставил задницу выше, ловя все: и удовольствие, и мелкие пока еще уколы боли.  
— А резинки у тебя есть? — пропыхтел вдруг Андерсон и ткнулся головкой в сжатую дырку. — У меня нет.  
— В джинсах, в ванной, — глухо и разочарованно пробормотал Гэвин в подушку.  
— А может, так? Я, блядь, не могу больше ждать!  
Принять решение было охренеть, как просто, особенно если уверен в партнере.  
— Еби так. Только…  
Он хотел сказать «поскорее», но не успел — Андерсон тут же надавил и, прожав сопротивление мышц, вставил. Не весь — остановился, покачался у входа, и Гэвин вскрикнул, задышал часто-часто и застонал от переполнявших эмоций.  
Было больно, было горячо, было так растянуто и полно, что он сам расставил ноги шире и подмахнул, несмотря на боль.  
— Ну-ну, не торопись, — прогудел Андерсон за спиной, — а то ж порвешься.  
— Сам ты… — только и ответил Гэвин.  
А Андерсон уже двинулся назад, вытащил, и Гэвин хотел уже спросить, какого хрена, но член толкнулся в него снова, и, на удивление, резкая боль отступила.  
— Что, легче? — усмехнулся Андерсон ему в шею. — Еще разок, твоя жопа только спасибо скажет.  
— Идиот, — выстонал Гэвин, когда головка выскочила из него, и тут же влажно ткнулась обратно. — Еще с хреном моим поговори.  
— Ты сейчас с моим дуэтом споешь, — с усмешкой пообещал Андерсон и задвинул на этот раз не жалея. — Нормально?  
— Да когда ж ты начнешь уже!  
— Сейчас!  
И Андерсон оттянул его ягодицу, потянулся назад и вставил до шлепка. Хмыкнул, когда Гэвин вскрикнул, и снова качнулся назад. И снова вперед, до шлепка.

Гэвин, мужественно сжав зубы, терпел — примерно толчков пять, — а потом не выдержал, рвано выдохнул, застонал, поперхнулся и вскрикнул, когда Андерсон навалился сзади, прижал его к матрасу всем весом, распластал под собой. И только работал бедрами, как заведенный, толкаясь в Гэвина оглушающе и ярко.   
Гэвина протащило вперед, и он стукнулся головой о стену, хотел уж подтолкнуть подушку, но Андерсон, не прекращая своих волшебных толчков, поставил руку — обхватил макушку Гэвина твердой ладонью и запустил пальцы в волосы. Гэвин задрожал, дернул головой, но тут же забыл, было слишком много всего.

Жар расползался от задницы по всему телу, сладко сворачивался в паху и в животе. Очень хотелось сжать свой член, но Гэвин, терпя мучительное желание, глухо вскрикивал от каждого толчка, чувствуя, как по плечам скользят мокрые губы, как кожу мягко царапает борода.  
Задница уже пылала, и Гэвин дернулся, ткнулся членом в матрас, уходя от слишком интенсивной долбежки. Андерсон почувствовал — сначала напрягся, и Гэвин под его весом понял, что вывернуться получится только ценой больших потерь, но тот вдруг отступил, чуть отодвинулся и задвигался мягко, легко, словно играючи вырисовывая восьмерки.  
Гэвин глубоко и томно вздохнул, повернулся и хотел уже сжать свой перенапрягшийся член, но Андерсон его опередил. Сунул руку в так и не снятые до конца трусы и обхватил своей лапищей и член, и на яйца еще осталось.  
— Я сам, — выдохнул он Гэвину в ухо тяжело, с придыханием. В голосе уже не было ни легкости, ни смешливости — пробрало и его. — Ты охуенный, узкая ты дырка.  
— По… пошел ты, — Гэвин застонал протяжно и открыто, когда член в его заднице остановил свое плавное движение и легким толчком ударился прямо в простату. — Бляяядь!

Хотелось еще этой мягкости. Хотелось еще раз почувствовать Андерсона на себе и его жесткую долбежку в заднице. Хотелось…  
Он протянул руку, когда Андерсон обхватил его член и стал дрочить — так, как надо, не пережимая и не дергая. Ухватил его за бедро, притягивая к себе.  
— Сука ты, Рид, — застонал вдруг Андерсон, обхватил его голову и ткнулся губами куда-то под челюсть, в подбородок.   
В губы Гэвина.   
Целовал его жарко и мокро, жадно засасывая губы, вылизывая рот и втягивая язык. Чужая слюна не вызывала отторжения, казалась сладкой, и Гэвин подставлялся, поддавался, сдавался его напору.

Член в занице стал еще горячее и жестче, Андерсон уже хрипло выдыхал над ухом, дрочил ему ритмично и сильно, и Гэвин стал проваливаться.  
Пальцы на ногах свело, по бедрам толпой побежали мурашки, в животе разлился томный жар, а в пах плеснуло мучительно и сладко.  
Гэвин дернулся, легкие подмахивания превратились в жесткие толчки навстречу, и он сам не понял, в какой момент его словно опалило, удовольствие стало почти болезненным, и член запульсировал, выталкивая из себя концентрированное и горячее, обжигающее удовольствие.  
Задница сжималась, и Гэвин сквозь накрывшее его марево услышал, как стонет Андерсон, втискиваясь в него, добивая последними жесткими толчками и кончая внутри. 

Сил подняться, или — еще хлеще — пойти вымыться у Гэвина не было. Он ощущал себя охуенным таким желе, наслаждающимся своим переходом из твердого состояния в жидкое и застрявшим где-то посередине.  
Андерсон пошевелился первым — потянулся куда-то, и спину Гэвина окатило прохладным воздухом. Он подавил даже не вздох — желание разочарованного вздоха, — как тепло и тяжесть вернулись. Андерсон стукнул его по плечу коробкой, выдернул пару салфеток и ткнул Гэвину между ягодиц.  
— Блядь! Ты чего творишь? — лениво взвился тот, но касания были осторожными и мягкими.  
Андерсон обтер влагу и с бедер, и с ягодиц, и Гэвин, внезапно убаюканный его прикосновениями, расслабил задницу, прогнулся и закрыл глаза.  
И постепенно провалился в сон, чувствуя себя спокойным и счастливым.

Утром Гэвин проснулся первым, дернулся спросонья под тяжелой, прижавшей его рукой и замер. Сердце за секунды набрало быстрый темп и теперь гулко колотилось в груди. Все, что произошло накануне, встало перед ним в своей охрененной красоте.  
Спалился в баре, как малолетка перед начальством и потом ему же и подставился. Дрожал на члене и стонал, как сучка. И еще бы разок-другой не отказался, потому что все произошедшее было как… гребаный подарок на праздник!  
Жаль только, что одноразовый. Или нет?

Гэвин осторожно вывернулся из-под чужой руки, выполз из тесной кровати и проскользнул в душ.   
Дырка саднила и сладко ныла, мышцы пели от испытанного напряжения, но сам Гэвин готов был летать и горы свернуть, настолько его переполняла энергия.   
— Вот что значит хорошая ебля, — назидательно сказал он своему довольному отражения в зеркале и сунул руку между ягодиц — что-то там подозрительно мешало.

К жопе прилипла пропитанная спермой салфетка, и Гэвин, захохотав, влез в душ и, все еще посмеиваясь, размочил ее и растер по бедру в лохмотья, которые смыло в слив. 

А когда он уже заканчивал мыться, в ванную зашел Андерсон. Глянул сонно и хмуро, и устроился перед унитазом.  
— Ты… Блядь, Андерсон! — высунулся Гэвин из душа. — Ты охренел? Тебе ванных мало?  
— А мне тут нравится, — ответил тот просто и явно уже намылился влезть в душ к Гэвину, но тот успел выскочить и уловил, кажется, в глазах Андерсона и насмешку, и тень разочарования.  
Он сдернул с крючка полотенце и спрятал в нем лицо, яростно растер голову.  
— Тебе что на завтрак заказать? — спросил он, продышавшись, когда Андерсон скрипнул дверцей душа и включил воду.  
— Что-нибудь не полезное, но вкусное, — туманно ответил тот и выглянул. — Заметки там на столе посмотри пока. Скоро Пирсон позвонит.   
Гэвин пробурчал что-то под нос и, скользнув взглядом по массивной фигуре в клубах пара, вымелся за дверь. 

***  
Следующие два дня сплелись в голове Гэвина в один сплошной клубок совещаний, изучения местности по гугл-картам и фото, по схемам и личным описаниям Пирсона. К назначенной операции они с Гэвином общались уже довольно сносно, и в дискуссии он участвовал наравне с Андерсоном. Что радовало.

Зато на самой операции кое-что пошло наперекосяк, хотя… когда это что либо проходило запланированно? Гэвин в основном работал без непосредственного начальства над душой и в опасных ситуациях привык полагаться на себя и импровизировать, поэтому когда Андерсон остановил его порыв ринуться наперерез прыснувшим в стороны дилерам, он только замер на секунду в недоумении, а потом дернул плечом.  
— Ну сейчас, блядь! Вон Свенсон твой, займись им, — он кивнул на прижатого к бетонному полу наркоторговца. — А остальные-то сбегут!  
— Без прикрытия? Стоять! — Андерсон склонил голову, прислушиваясь к переговорной волне в наушнике.  
— Да иди ты! Я тебе кто, стажер, что ли? — процедил Гэвин зло и рванул влево — туда, где, как он помнил из карты, шли узкие, порой запутанные переходы между старыми складами.  
— Рид, блядь! — крикнул снова Андерсон, но Гэвин его уже не слушал.

Одного из дилеров он поймал. Тот с самого начала крутил им с Андерсоном мозги, кормя завтраками, когда они пытались выйти на продавцов дури.  
— Так и знал, что вы блядские копы! — выругался помятый дилер после того, как Гэвин поднял его с земли.  
Руки ему он сковал за спиной, а изгвазданная в земле морда приятно грела сердце и ноющие руку и голень — успел-таки засветить подобранной где-то доской, мразь.   
— Надо доверять предчувствиям, — назидательно сказал Рид и, сунув выбитый той же доской из руки пистолет в кобуру, толкнул задержанного в спину, поморщившись от боли. — Топай давай, экстрасенс.  
— Блядские копы! — повторил тот, едва перебирая ногами.

Гэвин хотел уже взять его за шкирку и придать ускорения, но тут наверху, на железной крыше склада, под которым они проходили, раздались звонкие шаги бегущего человека, и сверху на Гэвина едва не обрушилось чье-то тело.  
Едва, потому что он с места ушел в перекат, задел плечом складскую стену и, молниеносно вытащив пистолет, направил его на темную фигуру.  
— Стоять! Полиция Детройта! Стрелять буду!  
В ответ человек метнулся к нему, стелясь по земле, как гребаный Флэш, и выбросил вперед руку. В Гэвина полетела земля с песком, которым все здесь было усыпано, и он моргнул, дернулся, пытаясь убрать с траектории хотя бы лицо.  
Последовавший за этим пинок в бедро от упавшего тут же, скованного дилера был для него неожиданностью, и Гэвина повело, он почти упал вперед, упираясь рукой в землю перед собой… И словил удар ногой в плечо.  
С одной стороны — плечо болело ужасно, с другой — он снова перекатился и сумел подняться на ноги, прежде чем на него напали.

У него не было времени даже на мат. Противник, с которым он сцепился, явно проходил ту же школу, что и он, и Гэвин, отбивая знакомые связки и получая ответ на свои, подумал, что это, наверное, и есть тот самый коп, на которого была охота у местных. 

Несколько ударов он пропустил — мудила оказался жилистым и вертким, и Гэвин пару раз просто промазал. Еще и дилер орал, подбадривая нападающего, пока тот не прорычал, задыхаясь от сбитого дыхания:  
— Заткнись, гондон! Хочешь, чтобы сюда копы примчались?  
И Гэвин взбодрился.  
Задыхаешься, крыса? Так лови!

И он задвигался быстрее, не обращая внимание на ноющую боль. Несколько спаррингов с Коннором, на которые его вынудило и собственное упрямство, и желание набраться опыта драк с андроидами, помогло: ускорившись, Гэвин крепко сжал кулаки и, уворачиваясь, нанес несколько коротких и сильных ударов в локтевые суставы, в шею и в корпус. Насоса там у людей, конечно, не было, а вот в солнечное сплетение попал и дыхалку говнюку сбил совершенно точно.   
В полумраке было видно, как тот отчаянно ринулся на Гэвина, пытаясь сбить его массой, но он, удачно увернувшись, ударил в бок. И крысокоп, мучительно хрипя и стараясь сделать вдох, свалился, скрючился на земле.

Когда Пирсон наконец примчался в их узкий проход, ориентируясь по сигналу с телефона Гэвина, тот сидел на разыскиваемом копе и из последних сил удерживал его в болевом захвате. Рука болела, и пистолет в ней дрожал, но следить приходилось за двумя задержанными, и Гэвин только зубы сжимал, терпел.  
И ему уже по хрен было на слова, которыми обменивались копы, бывшие сослуживцы — он присел у грязной стены, тяжело и длинно выдохнул и постарался прикурить одной рукой.  
Так и встретил злого как черт Андерсона, который явно хотел открутить ему голову или хорошенько потрясти за грудки, и остановила его только отекшая гэвинова рука.

Зато к скорой проводил сам — молча тащил, то ли придерживая за плечо, то ли цепко держа, чтоб не сбежал. Когда Гэвин, с проверенной на перелом и обколотой обезболивающим рукой, присел на капот их кое-где простреленной машины, Андерсон мрачной тучей встал рядом.  
— Вкатить бы тебе выговор за непослушание приказам, — сказал он, отмахиваясь от выпущенного Гэвином дыма. — Нарвался же.  
— Не еби мозги, Андерсон, — Гэвин с непередаваемым ощущением довольства и облегчения прищурился, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Когда это я нуждался в няньке? И не говори мне про субординацию, это обычный захват. Ты просто хотел держать меня у ноги.  
— Захлопнись! — рявкнул Андерсон. — У ноги! Ты, псина, помчался один, без поддержки, в незнакомое место с кучей мудачья по углам! О чем думал вообще?  
— Что уйдут, суки, — пожал Гэвин плечами. — Будешь рапорт писать?

Андерсон возвышался над ним, полицейская дискотека отбрасывала резкие неоновые тени на резкие черты его лица, и Гэвин засмотрелся. Забыл даже, о чем они там говорили — адреналин схлынул, обезбол работал, и теперь его слегка клонило в сон.  
— Если бы тебя подстрелили…   
Гэвин засмеялся, выкинул окурок и подвинулся, толкнул Андерсона здоровым плечом куда-то в бок.  
— Я тоже за тебя волновался. Но за ручку держать не буду, и не проси.  
Андерсон только глаза закатил.  
— Какой же ты придурок, Рид. Вот смотрю иногда — изменился, повзрослел, не истеришь и, вроде как, мозги отрастил, но ты делаешь херню — и сразу видно, что нет. Такой же идиот.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и показал Андерсону средний палец со всех сторон.  
— Гляди, что есть! И вообще, мы тут нужны еще?   
— Отчеты, Рид, — засмеялся Хэнк, глядя на застонавшего Гэвина. — И в наказание писать их будешь ты.  
— Да я до утра не управлюсь! — возмутился тот. — Ты меня, блядь, не бросишь!  
— Конечно нет. Посижу у них там, в комнате отдыха.   
И, выловив Пирсона, усадил Гэвина в машину и отвез в участок. В котором Гэвин действительно часа полтора писал сраные отчеты — за себя, и за Андерсона.

***  
Самолет в Детройт у них был поздно вечером, поэтому с утра Гэвин не дергался и спал, сколько влезло. В какой-то момент проснулся, дополз до туалета и отлил, упираясь в стену здоровой рукой, потом закинулся на всякий случай обезболивающим и снова завалился на свою жесткую кровать.   
Попялился в потолок, который ярким росчерком делила на две неровные половины полоса обжигающего солнечного света, а потом сдался и перевел взгляд на Андерсона. Тот раскинулся на своей огромной и мягкой, блядь, кровати и тихо похрапывал. Живот мерно вздымался и опадал, а Гэвин думал, как охрененно, наверное, чувствовалось бы живое тело рядом. Не абстрактное, конечно, тело, а вполне конкретное.

Неплохой, конечно, получился у них командировочный перепих. У Гэвина — отдохнувшего и успокоившегося — член заинтересованно дернулся, и он грешным делом подумал, не залезть ли напоследок к Андерсону поближе. Еще разок был бы совсем не лишним.  
Но потом он представил себе, что дрочибельных воспоминаний станет еще больше, и передумал. Если Андерсон захочет продолжить в Детройте — Гэвин хмыкнул, — он будет не против, а вот так, как фанатке выпрашивать на потрахаться? Нет, увольте.  
Он и сам не заметил, как нахмурился и смотрел уже почти враждебно, когда Андерсон зевнул и поднял голову.  
— Ты чего? — спросил он хрипло. — Злишься, что ли?  
Гэвин опомнился и отвел от него взгляд.

Андерсон встал, потянулся на фоне просвечивающих теплым светом штор и ушел в гостиную.   
Он стучал дверями, шумел, хлопал дверцей холодильника, а Гэвин как никогда остро понимал, что время охрененно быстротечно, и казавшаяся нескончаемой командировка стремительно несется к своему завершению. 

И поэтому, когда Андерсон вошел в спальню, в первый момент он прищурился и растянул губы в усмешке, но, встретившись с Гэвином взглядом, подавил ее.  
— Колу? — спросил он и подошел ближе к своей кровати, в которой лежал Гэвин, отчаянно делая вид, что ему похрен, что там Андерсон вообще думает.  
— А давай, — Гэвин постарался игнорировать приподнятое в паху покрывало и протянул руку, но Андерсон его удивил.  
Он бросил ему запотевшую банку и, уперевшись коленями в край кровати, ухватил его за ноги. И потянул на себя.  
Гэвин только и успел крикнуть ему «Эй!», как оказался прямо перед ним, с раздвинутыми бедрами и дернувшимся членом.  
— Всегда готов, — усмехнулся Андерсон. — Мне нравится твой темперамент.  
— Уверен, что это не слишком для тебя? — Гэвину ужасно хотелось прижать холодную банку к своему пылающему лицу, но он кое-как сдерживался, не позволял поймать себя на… слабости.  
— Практика покажет, — пообещал Андерсон и вежливо попросил: — Подушку кинь сюда, пожалуйста.  
Гэвин потянулся назад, выгнулся и потянул на себя подушку, а когда снова посмотрел на Андерсона, замер от его жадного взгляда. Молча кинул подушку и, пылая от плеснувшего в лицо жара, приподнял бедра, пока ее пихали ему под задницу.

— Рид, — начал было Андерсон, но Гэвин уже кидал ему смазку и презерватив.  
А потом, когда скользкие пальцы ткнулись ему между ягодиц и надавили на дырку, просипел:  
— Давай так, Андерсон.   
Тот только брови поднял и все равно толкнулся внутрь одним и через несколько секунд медленно и нежно протолкнул второй.  
— У тебя охрененная тяга к саморазрушению, — сказал он, усмехнувшись и орудуя пальцами у Гэвина в заднице.   
И провернул, черт, так умело, что Гэвина дугой выгнуло.

Вот только если он думал, что это выбьет Гэвина из колеи, то очень ошибался.  
Тот сжал зубы и ткнул Андерсону ногой в живот — не сильно, но обозначая, что стоит остановиться и сделать так, как хочет он. Правда, Гэвин думал, что легко его продавит, но ошибся. На животе Андерсона, под крепким слоем сала, чувствовался пласт жестких тренированных мышц.   
Под изумленным взглядом тот напряг пресс, усмехнулся и, крепко взяв Гэвина за щиколотку, вернул его ногу на место — себе на бедро.

— Думаю, крепкая рука тебе не повредит.  
— Лучше крепкий хрен, — оскалился Гэвин и подкинул бедра, приглашающе раздвигая ноги и двигая бровями. — Может, уже вставишь?  
— Я тебе еще и кляп в рот вставлю, — рыкнул Андерсон, вытащил пальцы и, примерившись, втолкнулся внутрь. — Какой же ты пиздливый!  
— Так заткни! — подавился Гэвин вздохом.  
Андерсон как раз вытащил и засмеялся, потом положил руки Гэвину на бедра, большими пальцами погладил пах и снова толкнулся внутрь, вошел сразу наполовину и продолжал давить.  
— С тобой, Рид, — пропыхтел он, — я словно в колледж вернулся. Такие же тупые шутки.  
— То-то они тебя заводят, — не смолчал охреневший Гэвин и совсем не удивился, когда Андерсон потянулся к нему, навалился сверху и, втиснувшись Гэвину в задницу до конца, заткнул его рот.   
Пусть пока не членом, но поцелуем. 

Гэвин стонал в его губы, пытался кусаться, но тут же забывал, что собирался делать, и ловил воздух прямо у Андерсона во рту, дышал с ним в унисон, стонал и обнимал, держался за его плечи.  
Член Андерсона ходил в его заднице пока еще туго, пронизывал тонкими уколами боли и разогревал ее. Так, что скоро жар от дырки разлился у Гэвина по бедрам, пополз в пах и окатил грудь. Гэвин покраснел, вспотел, и старался подмахивать, закрыв глаза и подставляясь под поцелуи и укусы.

А потом, когда мышцы чуть расслабились, и член свободно заскользил в растянутой дырке, Андерсон выпрямился, подтянул Гэвина ближе и, закинув одну его ногу себе на плечо, заработал бедрами.   
Звучные шлепки разнеслись по комнате, Гэвин вцепился в покрывало, в подушку, прикусил пальцы, но все равно не мог сдержать рвущиеся из него стоны.  
Снова и снова.

— Сука, Андерсон! Хэнк, — наконец позвал он. — Подрочи!  
Тот притормозил.  
— И выеби его, и подрочи. В следующий раз сам сверху поскачешь, — наигранно проворчал тот и облизал ладонь, а потом положил ее на член Гэвина. Напрягшийся, горячий, истекающий смазкой член с бордовой налитой головкой.  
Андерсон нежно и крепко обхватил его рукой, пару раз вздрочнул и сказал, ухмыляясь:  
— Давай, Рид, поработай бедрами.  
— Что?  
— Вот рука. Дрочи.

Гэвин несколько секунд смотрел в его покрасневшее лицо и в искрящиеся глаза, а потом прищурился. Уперся ногами Андерсону в бедро и в плечо и толкнулся бедрами. И членом.  
Было нелегко: Гэвин напрягался, толкался то своим членом в чужую руку, то своей задницей на член, и сильно, сладко на нем сжимался. Так, что и Андерсон чем дальше, тем сильнее терял самообладание.  
В какой-то момент он снова навалился, стал двигать рукой по члену Гэвина сам, прокручивая у головки, и толкаться ему в зад, взрыкивая и закатывая глаза.  
— Давай, Рид! Сожми меня еще раз, сладкая ты дырка!  
— За… заткнись, — в который раз выстонал Гэвин, сгорая от стыда и похоти.  
А Андерсон навалился на него, ткнулся губами в подбородок, поцеловал, коснулся губ  
— Да, Гэвин, давай! Еще немного! Ну? 

И Гэвин от своего имени, произнесенного загнанным голосом, полным страсти, обкончался как двадцатилетка — бурно и фонтаном.  
Хэнк дотрахивал его пульсирующую задницу, размазывал сперму Гэвину по груди и шее и смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь.

***  
Домой они прилетели ночью.   
Всю дорогу Гэвин старался на Андерсона не смотреть и не ждать ничего особенного. Да ему и обычные рабочие отношения пойдут, он вытерпит, если постарается, но ошибиться и выставить себя навязывающимся идиотом Гэвин не хотел.  
Поэтому, когда они вышли из аэропорта на ночную дорогу, пронизанную белым светом фар и смягченную желтым от фонарей, он остановился, неторопливо закурил и достал телефон — вызвать такси. Хотел, конечно, спросить, как Андерсон будет добираться до дома, но у того зазвонил телефон, и он расплылся в улыбке.  
— Да, Коннор! Прилетели. Привет… 

Гэвин отошел на пару шагов, мазнул пальцем по экрану и сделал заказ такси. Очень захотелось уйти прямо сейчас, сразу, чтоб избежать неловкого прощания, но Андерсон успел положить руку ему на плечо. Пригвоздил к месту.  
— Давай, я у входа. Жду, — он отключил и спрятал телефон в карман, развернул Гэвина у себе. — Тебя подвезти? Сейчас Коннор подъедет.  
— На хрена? — с вызовом спросил Гэвин. — Я и сам мальчик большой, без няньки обойдусь.  
— Конечно, обойдешься. На твои игрушки никто не претендует, выдохни. Просто…  
— Просто мы дома, Андерсон, и всем будет легче забыть то, что случилось там.  
Андерсон выпрямился, глянул исподлобья, и Гэвина окатило воспоминанием-жаром: как он смотрел на него в тот вечер, из темной гостиной.  
— Забыть? — Андерсон хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут от дороги, плавно выводящей от стоянки к трассе в город, просигналили, и он, ухватив Гэвина за плечо, потащил его за собой.  
— Да отвали ты! — зло дернулся Гэвин, но Андерсон отпустил его только у машины.  
Коннор вышел, улыбаясь, пошел к Андерсону и замер, глядя, как тот держит дергающегося Гэвина.

— Детектив Рид в чем-то провинился? — спросил он настороженно. — Нужна моя помощь?  
— Провинился, — хмыкнул Андерсон. — Быть мудаком, кажется, не преступление?  
— А ты, блядь, примерный коп, — вызверился Гэвин. — Отпусти!  
— Отпущу, — согласился тот. — Только с условием.  
У Гэвина пиликнул телефон, и он, одной рукой его разблокировав, повернул экран к Андерсону.   
— Давай быстрее, мое такси уже здесь.

Зеленая точка мигала метрах в пятидесяти от них, и Гэвин наверняка смог бы разглядеть свое такси в свете фонарей, если бы постарался.   
Но Андерсон легко его встряхнул, и Гэвин снова уставился в его тревожные глаза.  
— Завтра воскресенье, Рид. Выходной. Так что я… мы ждем тебя в гости. Да, Коннор?   
И он посмотрел на застывшего Коннора.  
Тот замер. Стоял, не шевелясь, и пялился на Андерсона черными гляделками, и Гэвин был уже готов был услышать что-то вроде: «Хэнк, ты с ума сошел, на хрена нам в доме эта кусачая псина», но Коннор явно прочитал что-то в его глазах, и медленно кивнул головой. А потом перевел взгляд на Гэвина и растянул губы в улыбке. Правда, не затронувшей его глаз.  
— Я учусь готовить, детектив Рид, так что завтра будет утка.

Гэвин, кажется, запаниковал. Ладони у него стали влажными, пальцы в момент замерзли, а лицо, наоборот, пылало.  
— С тебя отгул, — бросил он Андерсону насмешливо, — если твой кибернетик меня отравит.   
Тот, замерший, как струна, расслабился, засмеялся и отпустил плечо Гэвина, которое сжимал уже, кажется, до синяков.  
— Если не приедешь, мы сами к тебе заявимся, понял? — пообещал он с долей угрозы, и Гэвин понял, что действительно ведь приедут.  
Это одновременно его бесило и… делало невероятно счастливым.  
— Блядь, — сказал он, — стоило один раз расслабиться, и вот во что это вылилось. Насилие над личностью.  
— Тут только над моими ушами насилие, — буркнул Андерсон и шагнул к Гэвину.

И тот как в замедленной съемке смотрел, как Андерсон наклоняется, как смотрит сначала в глаза, а потом на губы, как выдыхает, и облачко пара вырывается из его рта.   
А больше Гэвин ничего не видел, потому что когда Андерсон… когда Хэнк его поцеловал, он закрыл глаза. 

Такси везло его домой, и Гэвин, думая о завтрашнем визите, об Андерсоне и вообще, о будущем, был невероятно счастлив, что он в машине один. Потому что любой гребаный свидетель до скончания веков припоминал бы ему по-идиотски счастливое, улыбающееся лицо. Он даже селфи сделал, когда почувствовал растягивающую губы дебильную улыбку. И сохранил его… так, на долгую память.


End file.
